Perfect Love
by Gynny Malfoy
Summary: E se o seu amor estivesse perdido em um classificado do Profeta Diário? Você teria coragem de seguir em frente e pagar para ver? [[Fic:NO CANN0N]]
1. Desilusão

**Perfect Love**

**1. Desilusão**

"Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! Sua gorda! Você só pode ser muito iludida mesmo, não é? Como em sã consciência chegou a achar que algum dia o herói do mundo mágico, "o" riquinho, "o" bonitinho, "o" educadinho ia olhar para você? Não se enxerga mesmo não, né? Olha o tamanho da sua barriga! E esses seus quadris cheios de celulite! Acorda garota, você deveria agradecer de ainda ter uns idiotas como Neville que te olham! É nisso que dá se empanturrar de chocolate, comer milhares de panelas de brigadeiros! Nem aquela sua calça tamanho 42 está ficando legal! Isso mesmo, quase 44! Enquanto a Chozinha que estava se agarrando com seu queridinho veste no máximo 36! E olha que o baile do Dias da Bruxas é daqui a duas semanas! Nada de uma dieta decente, hein? E ainda queria vestir uma fantasia de Morganna! Merlin, ia ficar parecendo aqueles botijões de gás trouxas encobertos por um pano preto! Mas é nisso que dá, sua mãe avisava, até mesmo o tapado do Rony dizia, e você se empanturrando de muffins, bolos de cenoura com calda de chocolate quente, sorvetes, bombons, e agora nem essa sua bendita capa-batinha tá resolvendo seu problema! Muito bem.. coma mais chocolate que todos os problemas do mundo serão resolvido, inclusive o seu com a balança. Daqui a pouco você não acha mais nada que caiba em você. Nem mesmo uma toalha!" Dizia a garota empunhando o dedo para um reflexo no espelho de cabelos bagunçados e flamejantes e olhava sua maquiagem, que se dizia a prova d'água, escorrer por toda face, dando-lhe uma aparência de tresloucada.

Mas era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de flagrar Harry no amasso menos ortodoxo que ela já vira. E claro, sentir que nunca poderia ser "amassada" daquele jeito.

Primeiro, porquê ela nunca ia poder vestir um top daquele, e sabia que o moreno não poderia estar apalpando tanto a pele da sua barriga como estava fazendo com aquela chinesinha de araque.

Segundo, ela não o deixaria levantar sua saia pois jamais encontraria aquela calcinha minúscula de fio dental que tinha certeza que machucava até o útero, imagina a região mais exposta.

Terceiro, mesmo que fizesse tudo isso ele nunca a olharia com aqueles olhinhos de "sapinhos cozidos" brilhando de desejo, pois tesão seria a última coisa que passaria sobre a mente dele quando a visse... er.. bem ..quando a visse na posição em que aquele projeto de Morganna estava.

Essa vida era muito injusta mesmo. Uma garota tão legal, sincera, meiga, e que tinha um rosto lindo, como todos – inclusive o desprezível do Harry – gostavam de frisar estava solteira. Aliás vivia solteira, porque desde o seu pequeno envolvimento com o Dino, não sabia o que era um beijo na boca. E umas aguadas, sem sal, só porque tinham a cinturinha fina e os peitões viviam namorando. Mas se Merlin existisse, e ele existia, ainda ia ter pena e lhe dar um gostosão de presente. E que isso acontecesse logo se não o próximo da lista seria Neville Longbottom mesmo. É, a escassez causa atitudes imprescindíveis, para não dizer desesperadas.

Antes com um namorado feio, do que encalhada. Bem, na verdade, preferia ficar encalhada a ter que tentar algo com Neville. Só de imaginar ele de cuecas, era terror suficiente para sequer pensar no resto.

Mas tinha que reagir. Não adiantava ficar ali sentada. Pelo menos tomar um banho, dar um jeito naquela juba, e retirar toda aquela maquiagem borrada já era um começo.

Precisava conversar com Colin, ele pelo menos daria um jeito na sua auto-estima. E rumou para o banheiro.

**--**

- Blaise. Me fala, como você agüenta aquele grude que você auto-denomina namorada há tanto tempo?

- Não é questão de agüentar. Eu gosto dela.

- Gosto? Acho que você deveria denominar isso de desgosto!

- Desgosto por quê? Porque ela não é uma das peitudas que você dorme? Por ela não ser uma daquelas garotas populares que só falam futilidades? Se for por isso, realmente eu tenho um gosto e tanto. E quer saber cara, eu não troco a Annia por nenhuma dessas que dão mole pra você, até porque se eu as quisesse já estariam no colinho do papai aqui e não ia te sobrar nem o resto.

- Zabine, você bebeu? Perdeu a memória? Cheirou pó de flú? Ficou louco? Ou não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, o Draco GOSTOSO Malfoy! Seria impossível que uma bruxinha com um pouco de inteligência e um bocado de hormônio não quisesse desfrutar do bonitão aqui.

- Puxa Draco, não fala assim! Se não até eu acabo me apaixonando por você. – zombou Zabine.– Mas quer saber? Acho que o Sr. Draco Gostosão Malfoy não está com essa bola toda não! Seu IBOPE pode até ser muito alto com as frescas, mimadas, almejantes a esses cargos, mas com uma garota legal? Duvido que você consiga fazer com que ela namore você por pelo menos 2 semanas. Acho que uma garota assim só ia te agüentaria por no máximo uma noite, pelo fato de você ser um cara boa pinta e ela não seria tão idiota a ponto de não te dar uns pegas, mas nada além disso. Não acredito que alguém possa te levar a sério.

- Ha ha ha .. muito engraçado.

- Não é piada, então não ache engraçado. É a realidade e parece que só você não enxerga isso.

- Você por acaso está me subestimando?

- Não Draco, apenas tenho certeza de que nenhuma garota seria louca o suficiente para querer namorá-lo.

- Isso por acaso é alguma espécie de aposta?

- Não, simplesmente é o que você é. É como as garotas vêem você. E eu te falo isso por que sou seu amigo. Um dia você vai está a fim de uma gatinha e a garota não vai acreditar em nada do que o Draco **Gostosão** Malfoy disser. Bem, agora tenho que ir. O meu "desgosto" está me esperando. E olha só para você, não tem nem a quem esperar!

E saiu deixando um loiro pensativo.

"Ah, esse Zabine, vai ver só! O charme de Draco Malfoy é infalível para todos os tipos, gostos e classes sociais!"

**--**

- Droga! Colin, você não sabe como eu fiquei. Nossa, eles estavam quase entrando um dentro do outro, literalmente. Eu só não dei uns gritos por que também estava fora da cama após o toque de recolher.

- Mas, amiga, não fica assim! Você ainda vai encontrar um cara bacana, que te mereça. O Harry não tá com nada. Ah, tudo bem eu estou mentido, o Harry tá com TUDO e você sabe que eu venderia minha alma a Sly pra ter um caso com ele, mas fofa, vamos combinar que..

- Colin Creevy a próxima vez que você me chamar de "fofa" eu quebro uma jarra de suco de abóbora na sua cabeça.

- Ai, Gininha, como você tá revoltada. Sabe muito bem que não usei fofa no sentido literal. Não dizendo que você está gorda. Até porque eu acho que você não está. Claro que você não é nenhuma magricela, carne e osso. E é por isso que te acho ainda mais linda, gostosona. Amiga, morro de inveja dessa sua cintura... E esses seus cabelos lisérrimos com ondulação nas pontas me fazem contorcer ... E esse seu sorrisão.. Ai miga.. se eu fosse homem te encostava numa parede e te chamava de lagartixa... Mas, Graças a Merlin não sou hetero, então, espere que outro faça isso!

- Ohh... Col, só você mesmo! – disse abraçando o amigo se aninhando nos braços dele como uma mocinha indefesa.

- Ai, princesinha, não fica assim, aquele babaca quatro olhos não merece esse seu estresse, e além do mais ele e aquela chinesinha aguada se merecem. São os dois uns idiotas, quando ela meter o primeiro "par" na cabeça dele nós vamos fazer uma festa em comemoração, te prometo! Agora mostra pra mim o sorriso mais lindo de Hoggy.

Gina sorriu tímida para o amigo.

- Mas Col, ele é um babaca, já que não queria nada comigo, e se agarrava com aquela nojenta..

- Hum.. Nojenta? De quem estamos falando? – perguntou a recém-chegada.

- Ah, Oi Annia. – disseram juntos.

- Você sabia que a Gina encontrou o Harry na maior esfregação com a Chang perto da estatua do Boris o Amalucado?

- Mentira!

Gina confirmou.

- Ai, Gi...! Nossa, que crápula! Ele com aquela carinha de santo, todo cheio de cuidados com você, minha nossa homem nenhum presta mesmo.

- Epa, eu presto! – protestou Colin.

- Desde quando você é homem? – perguntaram as duas sorrindo com a indignação do amigo.

- Ai, suas bobinhas, eu sou um homem feminino, mas continuo sendo homem. – E os três caíram na gargalhada que nem notaram a presença de certo moreno chegando.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? – perguntou o rapaz se fazendo de emburrado. – No mínimo estão falando mal de nós, pobres rapazes.

- Nossa, amor, não precisa se preocupar. Acabei de descobrir que o Col, é um homem feminino, então ele agora deu pra defender os direitos da espécie cafajeste. – disse a loirinha.

- Ah, é! Ufa.. quer dizer que agora estou salvo das línguas ferinas de vocês. Colin, você não sabe o quão aliviado está me fazendo ficar. – disse dando um tapinha no ombro do rapaz.

- Ai, Blaise, quando eu disse que era homem, não quis dizer que agüento ser espancado não! – e os quatro sorriram.

- Bom, gente eu vou jantar, tô morrendo de fome, sem contar que aqui fora tá frio demais! – disse a ruivinha.

- Miga vou com você. – se apressou o loirinho.

Blaise deu um olhar significativo a Annia.

- Eu vou ficar – disse ela no mesmo instante. – Mas, Ginny não esquece que amanhã cedo a gente se encontra – a ruiva fez uma expressão de desentendida – Hogsmead, esqueceu? precisamos comprar nossa fantasia. – disse esclarecendo e piscou marotamente para a outra.

- Ok, então! Não vou esquecer. – respondeu Ginny retribuindo a piscada.

E saiu sendo puxada por Colin que parecia ansioso para destilar algum veneno. Deixando o casalzinho se curtir.

- Aí, Colin, desse jeito você vai arrancar meu braço. – brigou a garota enquanto controlava as puxadas do amigo.

- Nhai, deixa de ser exagerada. Quero te perguntar um babado.

- Vai, diz logo.

- Você acha que a Annia e o Zabine, bem.. er.. você acha que eles.. já..?

- Já o que, Colin?

- Ué, se eles já?.. Você sabe..ué..

- Não sei, não. Se eles já o quê? – disse sorrindo da vergonha do amigo em fazer a pergunta do jeito certo.

- Ah, se eles já transaram. Pronto falei!

- Bem, se eles já eu não sei, mas se não, estão perto, e se não estiverem a Annia é uma bobona porque o Blaise é um gato.

- Nossa... Gininhaaa? Cadê você? Merlin, abduziram minha amiga! – gargalhou o loiro.

- Ah, vai me dizer que você não concorda?

- Em gênero, número e grau!

- Que grau não? – riram seguindo para as portas de carvalho.

Ao entrarem no castelo, o cheiro de comida emanava do Salão Principal, rumaram para lá, mas Ginny deu uma brecada instantânea.

- Que foi miga? Esqueceu de algo?

- Não Col, só que amanhã vou comprar minha fantasia. Acho melhor ficar sem esse jantar.

- Sabe que você tem razão. Aquela minha calça de Zorro ficaria bem melhor sem mais algumas gramas.

- Então é melhor irmos para o salão comunal. O que você acha?

- PERFEITO! Aiii, o Zackie vai amar minha bunda naquela calça. Tenho que te agradecer Gininha. Acho que pela fome que estou talvez ela nem fechasse mais com o tanto que eu ia comer.

E se dirigiram para o retrato da mulher gorda, cada um com seus pensamentos.

**Continua?**

**--**

**N.A:** Oi pessoal! Idéia meio louca, não? Mas é assim msm.. Quem sabe não saía daqui uma fic bozinha e divertida!Espero que tenham curtido o primeiro cap.. tanto quando eu me esbaldei de rir ao escrevê-lo!  
Adiram ao FAF (fazendo uma autora feliz.. ) e corram ao "Go"!  
Deixem seus coments, criticas e td mais que estiveram a fim! Mas escrevam algo pelo amor de Merlin!  
Bjoks da Cah

**N.B:** Nhai! Mais uma fic nova da Cah! E você vão fazê-la muito feliz se apertarem no botãozinho azul e disserem o que acharam. Vamos lá, isso não faz mal. Você sabem. Grandezas diretamente proporcionais! Então, quanto mais reviews mais capítulos atualizados rapidamente.


	2. Planos românticos ou seriam perversos?

**N.A: Pessoal, apenas um esclarecimento básico, a Gina, ela não é feiosa, é até bonita, mas ela se acha feia pelo fato de ser gordinha, outro detalhe, ela não obesa não, é bem cheinha, com as perna grossas, com uma barriguinha, mas também não é do tipo exagerada, mas ela se vê como tal, como todas nós mulheres nos vemos um pouco mais cheias do que realmente somos, então quando ela se auto-intitula quase uma baleia fora d´água ela é um pouco exagerada.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Perfect Love**

**2. Panos românticos ...Ou seriam Perversos?**

Os raios de sol do outono enfraqueciam de acordo com o decorrer dos dias. Outubro nem havia acabado e o inverno chegava avassalador.

Quem sonhava com um dia quente e ensolarado nas ruas de Hogsmeade tombou com a idéia ao acordar para curtir seu café da manhã no Salão Principal.

O castelo estava tão gelado quanto um iglu, e infelizmente as capas de pele eram praticamente escassas e caras, o máximo que os alunos tinham era alguma sintética revestida com um feitiço aquecedor.

Vejam bem, escassas, não extintas. Existiam uns riquinhos e esnobes que possuíam esse tipo de vestimenta, inclusive certo loiro que fazia questão de exibir a sua de couro de dragão com pele de urso no interior.

Ele andava contando passos, seguindo o fluxo. Não sabia ao certo para onde ia, apenas acompanhava a massa.

Sua cabeça estava concentrada em outra coisa. Em como mostrar a Blaise Zabine que Draco Malfoy podia tudo! E que qualquer garota cairia de amores por ele sem ao menos se esforçar.

"Certo! Talvez não qualquer garota, mas a maioria delas. E as que não caíssem eu faria cair. Mas como? Eis o problema! Como vou convencer aquelas "santinhas" a sair comigo? Minha reputação não é das melhores, até que algum feinha ia querer, mas meu ego vale mais que meu orgulho".

Estava tão envolto nos pensamentos que nem ao menos notou o alvoroço de alunos correndo para todos os lados, e a conseqüência disso foi uma bolada no meio da testa.

Pirraça estava com mais uma de suas peripécias, jogando bolas de papel nos alunos com um taco de baiseball, para um fantasma ele tinha uma boa pegada.

A pancada foi tão forte que o loiro demorou alguns espasmos para se tocar do que havia acontecido e dar o seu berro:

- BARÃO SANGRENTO!

E se fantasmas aparatassem ele teria certeza que aquele gorducho cheio de brincadeiras desagradáveis o teria feito.

Desapareceu antes mesmo que Malfoy pudesse dar continuidade ao seu show. Realmente aqueles sonserinos de uma figa tinham a sorte de ao mero chamado aquele Barão mal humorado aparecer quando Pirraça fazia das suas, mas ia lá um grifinório gritar, era capaz dele incitar o Poltergeist a cometer mais atrocidades.

"Ah, se esse idiota não estivesse morto eu fazia questão de matá-lo. Será que ele enrolou isso em uma bola de chumbo?" perguntou-se, desenrolando o papel e deu de cara com uma página do Profeta Diário completamente amassada e com uma enorme manchete:

"**_Recadinhos do Coração_**"

"**Encalhado? Triste? Chutado? Ou nunca encontrou seu par ideal? Escreva para nós e faremos de tudo para que seu coraçãozinho volte a sorrir."**

O sonserino escancarou o sorriso mais feliz que devia ter esboçado. Deu meia volta e correu até seu dormitório de monitor-chefe.

"Ah, agora, Blaise Zabine, você verá o quão baixo e astuto um Malfoy pode ser."

Pegou um pergaminho juntamente com sua pena verde esmeralda e começou a escrever freneticamente.

"_Sou um rapaz amigável, sofisticado, simpático, educado, gosto de andar ao ar livre, adoro animais. Prático esportes. Bilíngüe. Atencioso. Compreensivo. Loiro, alto, esbelto. Procuro companhia para o Baile das Bruxas na Escola de Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Interessadas mandar fotos._

_Ass: Coração Solitário"_

Sorriu para o pedaço escrito, com uma caligrafia refinada. Ninguém ia resistir a aquelas qualidades.

Chamou Dragon que o encarava com um olhar de censura. Talvez ele estivesse jogando completamente baixo, provavelmente seu pai o deserdaria só de imaginar a atrocidade que ele estava prestes a fazer, jamais um Malfoy precisaria se inscrever em um jornaleco para conseguir um relacionamento. Mas valeria a pena pagar para ver. Com certeza uma das "encalhadas", que se auto-intitulavam mulheres independentes, leitoras do jornal se proporia a responder aquela descrição um tanto quanto chumbrega.

E claro, ele não fora louco o suficiente para não pedir uma fotografia, assim teria noção de quem encontraria, não queria correr o risco de marcar um encontro com um trasgo ambulante, e provavelmente ele iria se divertir bastante, quem sabe a garota não podia ser alguém que fosse possível dar um bom amasso, ou talvez mais que um amasso.

Acariciou o bico de sua coruja e retomou seu caminho ao Salão Principal, se ele não fosse o Principezinho da sonserina talvez refizesse seu caminho saltitando de tanta felicidade que esboçava naquele instante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gininha, amor, hoje eu não vou poder ficar com você e com Annia na incansável procura por uma fantasia.

- Não pode, é? Por quê? O que o senhor pretende fazer durante "todo" o passeio de Hogsmeade? – frisou a amiga.

- Ahh.. isso é segredo!

- Segredo, é? – riu a garota. – Vai, Col, conta logo! Por favor!

- De jeito nenhum, vou te matar de tanta curiosidade!

- Ah, tudo bem então, eu não queria saber de nada mesmo. Fique você com seus segredinhos!

- Ai, Gin, deixa de ser boba, não precisa ter sua "crise sonserina" tão cedo. Dá até medo quando você fala desse jeito.

A ruivinha deu um sorrisinho maquiavélico.

- Ai, sua macabra, eu vou te contar, mas vamos sair desse salão comunal onde as paredes têm ouvidos – disse para uma dupla de garotas que estavam muito próximas e cursavam um ano na frente deles, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, as duas fofoqueiras mais conhecidas de Hogwarts, se alguém quisesse espalhar um boato bastava sussurrar algo perto delas e pronto, o mal estava feito.

- Tudo bem, vou só dizer a Annia que estamos indo tomar café, enquanto ela se emperiquita toda para apenas um passeio em Hogs.

- Certo, te espero lá fora.

A ruiva foi até o dormitório avisar a outra que estava de saída, e em seguida passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda para encontrar Colin encostado na parede com cara de abobalhado.

- Col, antes de perguntar em que Merlin você está pensando, tenho que tirar uma duvida que está me corroendo, você acha que se por acaso eu começasse a namorar uma cara gato, popular, gostosão e adjacentes eu ia ficar mais de três horas no banheiro?

O garoto gargalhou.

- Bem, para ser sincero, tenho quase certeza absoluta que não!

- Aí, Col, você me acha tão desleixada assim?

- Não, miga, só estou sendo realista.

- É, acho que você tem razão.

E os dois caíram na risada.

- Ei, agora me conta o babado do dia, não fuja da raia não.

- Tá, mas vamos andando que aqui ainda tá muito perto.

- Certo, mas começa a falar logo oras.

- Hum, é que ontem estava pensando e acabei tento uma idéia, vou fazer uma surpresa pro Zackie, sabe um momento romântico.

- Ai, Col, me conta isso.

- Ah, eu estava pensando em pegá-lo desprevenido. Tipo, no meio da Dedosdemel eu fazia um feitiço de confusão nele, e o levava até a casa dos gritos e lá teria um piquenique afrodisíaco, que você acha?

- Merlin, eu acho simplesmente perfeito, poxa, Col, por que você não é hetero?

E continuaram o percurso em direção ao Salão Principal para tomarem seu café, até alguém vir correndo esbaforida em direção a eles e gritar:

- Gina, por que você não me esperou?

- Bom dia pra você também, Annia!

- Bom dia, mas por que você não me esperou?

- Ah, eu vim logo com Colin, estou morrendo de fome e sem um pingo de paciência para esperar seus surtos de fluidificação para apenas comprar algumas roupas e dar uns beijinhos no Blaise.

- Ai, tá azeda hoje, hein?

- Realmente, Gininha, acho que você precisa de algo para adoçar sua vida.

- Nossa, vocês estão adivinhando meus pensamentos, realmente eu preciso de um pedaço de torta de chocolate urgente, então vamos logo porque eu não estou a fim de perder um pedaço de bolo e muito menos de pegar uma carruagem ocupada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- BLAISE – Zabine parou ao ouvir alguém chamá-lo. Ao virar-se deparou com Malfoy.

- Bom Dia, Draco.

- Não poderia estar melhor – completou o loiro com um sorriso alongado.

- E o que se passou para que seu dia esteja tão bom assim?

- Na verdade nada de tão especial assim, mas, tenho algo a te falar.

- Pelo visto você aprontou das suas.

- Ah, você nem ao menos ouviu e já acha que estou aprontando algo ruim, então desta forma não vou nem continuar.

- Ah, Draco, para com isso. Só quis saber quem foi o ser iluminado que mandou seu "humor" matutino passear longe, para enviar flores.

- Não vou me irritar com essas suas colocações, por que simplesmente eu acordei bem satisfeito hoje.

- Então, por favor compartilhe comigo.

- Não que eu goste da idéia de compartilhar coisas com você, mas, vou apenas te dar uma dica. Já tenho a maneira perfeita de levar uma "santinha" ao baile, então aguarde.

- E o que você pretende fazer? Dopa-la? Confundí-la?

- Ah, eis que o mistério só será desvendando no próprio baile. Aguarde. E agora vamos a Hogsmeade, ou você vai esperar aquela sua "namoradinha"?

- Ah, bem vindo, Draco, já estava pensando que estava sob algum feitiço. Agora está na minha frente o bom e velho Malfoy de sempre. E respondendo a sua pergunta, não, eu não vou a Hogsmeade com Annia, ela vai com a amiga, coisas de mulheres.

- Zabine, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos e vamos logo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gina, eu tenho uma coisa muito séria para te falar.

- Pode dizer, Creevy.

- Você precisa de um namorado urgente!

- Eu concordo – confirmou a loira.

- E eu posso saber o motivo pelo qual vocês querem me arrumar um namorado?

- E você quer motivo melhor que beijar na boca?

- Exatamente, e olha que beijar não engorda, e ainda trás benefícios para musculatura facial.

- Há, há, há, muito engraçado, Dona Annia.

- Sério, Gi, você ia vê, se você tivesse uma boca para beijar não ia ficar tão estressada pelo simples fato do seu bolo favorito ter acabado segundos antes de se sentar à mesa, na verdade ia agradecer pelas calorias a menos que iriam ser ingeridas.

- COLIN CREEVY, EU O ACONSELHO A FICAR DE BOCA FECHADA ATÉ EU CONSEGUIR COMER ALGUM CHOCOLATE, OU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO POR MEUS ATOS! E ANDEM LOGO, SE NÃO AINDA POR CIMA IREMOS PEGAR UMA CARRUAGEM JÁ OCUPADA.

O casal de loiros se olharam, e com um consenso de olhar decidiram acompanhar a ruiva sem contrariá-la antes que ela cometesse um duplo homicídio.

Após andar quase na velocidade da luz, deixando os amigos para atrás, Gina se deparou com mais um artefato contribuinte para terminar de estragar seu precioso dia.

Todas as carruagens já haviam partido exceto uma com um rapaz loiro quase saindo também, já que no exato momento o individuo estava prestes a fechar a porta. Entre pedir ajuda a um estranho, que talvez fosse um nojento, ou ir andando até Hogsmeade sem ao menos um chocolate matutino e andar aquilo tudo com aquela saia que vestia, ao chegar lá com certeza a única coisa que ia comprar era um creme para assaduras. Resolveu tentar!

- EI, - gritou para o rapaz – ESPERA! – e acenou enquanto os dois amigos chegavam perto dela sem ao menos lhe dirigir a palavra, sabiam que naquele momento um único "Gina" poderia se transformar em uma azaração permanente.

O loiro continuou a fechar a porta.

- EI, POR FAVOR, ESPERA! – gritou novamente correndo em direção a carruagem, lógico uma situação difícil devido a grossura de suas coxas.

E o rapaz nem ao menos teve a consideração de olhar para quem chamava.

"Ah, que cretino! E essas barriga, oh, Merlin, eu preciso de um regime, não consigo correr nem até uma carruagem, imagina andar até Hogsmeade, mas esse nojento vai ter que me esperar."

Retirou a varinha do bolso de sua saia, apontou para garganta, e murmurou "sonorus":

- EI, ESPERA! NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ESTAMOS PRECISANDO DA CARRUAGEM TAMBÉM?

- Draco, para a carruagem, não tá ouvindo alguém gritar?

- Ah, é uma gordinha que vem aí, deixa ela ir andando, quem sabe não perde uns quilinhos.

- Porra, Draco, deixa de ser egoísta, para aí, essa droga de carruagem.

- Não.

Então o moreno olhou pela janela e viu Gina, Annia e Colin correndo e apertou o botão de parada de emergência.

- Porra, Zabine, o que você fez?

- Seu, idiota, você não viu que era Annia quem estava correndo também?

E Blaise abriu a porta da carruagem esperando os três que vinham em disparada.

- _COLIN CREEVY, ANNIA ZINOVICH, _eu mato vocês – murmurou Gina enquanto ia até a carruagem.

A loira ao avistar o namorado correu com mais força, e já foi o abraçando enquanto Gina e o amigo andavam até o local de agarramento do casal, e ao se aproximarem a ruiva ouviu uma voz arrastada dizer:

- Zabine, eu não sabia que a sua namorada tinha se transformado em uma baleia, acho que você anda presenteando-a demais com chocolates, cuidado se não ela vai estourar e você vai ficar sozinho.

"Eca, não acredito! Eu vou esmagar essa loira azeda, e esse idiota do Colin. E como eu já estou quase parecendo uma lutadora de sumor segundo esse loiro mal-amado, não vai ser difícil" pensou Gina ao ouvir as idiotices de Malfoy o fuzilando com os olhos.

O casal e o loirinho adentraram na carruagem enquanto a ruiva fuzilava o sonserino, na duvida se devia entrar e dizer uns bons desaforos ou enfrentar a árdua caminhada acompanhada de assaduras até Hogsmeade. Decidiu que preferia os insultos e entrou também, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Ah, Zabine, então não foi sua namorada que engordou uns duzentos quilos, foi a Weasley fêmea que ficou com medo da escassez de alimentos na casa dela durante as férias e resolveu tirar o atrasado e adiantar para as próximas na cozinha aqui de Hogwarts, mas cuidado Weasel, pois se não seus pais não vão conseguir comprar vestes para você, sabe extra "G" é um problema para se conseguir de segunda mão.

E suas orelhas quase explodiram com as palavras de Malfoy, mas infelizmente não podia dizer nada, apenas segurar suas lágrimas, sua saia apertada não a deixava retorquir, talvez tudo que aquela cobra peçonhenta disse deveria ser verdade. No mínimo seus pais teriam que comprar roupas para tragos, pois as outras com certeza não iriam entrar, segurou o choro, decidida a voltar para Hogwarts assim que pusesse os pés em Hogsmeade, não iria comprar fantasia nenhuma, não iria à baile nenhum, tudo que queria era sua cama e uma boa caixa de trufas de cereja.

E nem ao menos viu quando o moreno deu uma cotovelada no loiro sonserino, e Colin sussurrava para não ligar para as palavras duras de Malfoy.

**..Continua?..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: **Oi Gente! Mais um cap de PL! Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto o primeiro, e se divertido muito! Aguardem o que o nosso Draco vai aprontar, e claro que cada atitude dele depende de um review muito charmoso que vocês vão me deixar! Obrigada a todos os comentários, quase morri de tanto pular com cada um que recebi, pois essa fic para mim é um projeto completamente novo e fiquei maravilhada por ter sido aceito por vocês!  
Estou ansiosa pelos novos comments! Desejando cada review!  
Beijos para todas!

**Ps: Se eu fosse vocês deixaria uma review muito linda, e com um recadinho do coração para o Draco, quem sabe o seu não é escolhido para a prxm edição do Profeta Diário! ehehehe **

**N.B: **Recadinhos do coração! Então agora o Dray vai atacar desse modo? Quero só ver as varias respostas que ele vai receber, e tenho certeza que vocês também, assim como devem estar loucas para escreverem para ele. Deixando uma review sua carta será entregue e um encontro será agendado com o loiro mais gostoso de Hoggy!  
Bjus,  
Nah.


	3. Eu sou uma Princesa!

**Perfect Love**

**3. Eu sou uma Princesa!**

Aquela carruagem só não sacolejava mais por ser apenas uma. Incrível como tudo na vida de uma garota podia dar errado. Seu aspirante a namorado estava se agarrando com uma lambisgóia, sua roupa estava apertadíssima, seu café da manhã havia sido um fiasco e para piorar ainda mais a situação tinha que pegar a carruagem justamente com aquele filho de um trasgo sonserino!

Sério, tinha que fazer urgentemente a assinatura do Profeta Diário, talvez seu horóscopo do dia dissesse: PROÍBIDO SAIR DA CAMA!

Terror, terror, terror! Enfrentar Comensais da Morte era com certeza mais fácil do que ser uma adolescente na época em que se você comesse uma folha de alface todos os dias estariam correndo a obesidade.

"E imagina alguém que come bem mais do que uma folha de alface, tipo um browne todos os dias, era quase um hipopótamo gigante."

- Gina, por favor, amiga, relaxa! Não queira me matar, eu ainda quero me casar com o Zackie. Gininha, eu te amo! – sussurrava Colin.

Era meio que impossível se chatear com aquela criatura. Por mais que ela ficasse super zangada, ele conseguia um jeito de animá-la ou fazê-la sorrir. Claro que ela não ia facilitar dessa vez, mas sabia que ele não tinha feito por mal. E por mais que quisesse negar amava aquele boboca.

- Tude bem, Creevy, mas depois conversamos. Ainda estou sem a minha porção matinal de chocolate, por sua culpa!

O loiro sorriu, sabia que ela não iria matá-lo, no máximo iria lhe dar alguns gritos, nada fora do comum.

**----------------------------------------------**

O sonserino olhou para ruiva. Parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar, ele tinha sido um pouco cruel, mas nada como acabar com o dia de uma Weasley. Ela nem estava muito gorda, só não era uma dessas garotas anoréxicas que ele estava acostumado a "pegar".

- Porra, Draco, você não podia ter pegado leve com a Gina? Ela é legal! E eu não fico falando mal aí das amigas nojentas das suas namoradas, então tenha um pouco de respeito aos amigos da minha.

**(N.B: Blaise FOOOOOFOOOOO)**

- Zabine, "O defensor dos Fracos e Oprimidos"! Dá um tempo! Agüentar você e sua melosa aí, até vai pela longa data de amizade que nós temos, mas agüentar uma Weasel pobretona e um sangue-ruim ainda por cima gay, é pedir demais, você não acha não?

- Você não vai mudar nunca.

- Sinto informar, mas estou bem satisfeito comigo e garanto que tem muita gente que também está.

O moreno decidiu se calar, era melhor não irritar o amigo, ou aquela viagem não acabaria nada bem.

Graças a Merlin que eles já estavam chegando e por felicidade de Morgana nenhum infortúnio maior que o do começo tinha ocorrido.

Pelo menos até Malfoy ouvir um sussurro vindo da Weasley para seu amigo.

"_Tudo bem, Creevy, mas depois conversamos, ainda estou sem a minha porção matinal de chocolate."_

E claro ele jamais deixaria passar algo desse tipo.

- Weasel, Weasel... Você não acha que já ingeriu chocolate suficiente para no mínimo uns trezentos anos não? Caramba, garota, eu já vi muita gente sem força de vontade, mas igual a você... Ah, creio que deva estar compensado todo o doce que não comeu quando era uma pirralha pobre e imunda. Seus pais não deviam ter dinheiro nem para o leite, imagina para doces...

Não dava para agüentar.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, SUA DONINHA ALBINA! TALVEZ EU REALMENTE NÃO SEJA MAGRA IGUAL A UMA VASSOURA, MAS QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR ALGO DE MIM, OU SERÁ QUE NÃO TEM ESPELHO NA SUA CASA? SE TOCA, SEU AGUADO! PREFIRO MIL VEZES SER UMA ROLHA DE POÇO COMO INÚMERAS VEZES VOCÊ DENOMINA A MINHA MÃE, DO QUE UMA DESSAS VADIAS, MAGRICELAS E CARA DE BULDOGUE QUE VOCÊ "PEGA" POR AÍ. E OUTRA COISA, NINGUÉM AQUI PEDIU OPINIÃO ALGUMA A VOCÊ, SE EU COMI OU DEIXEI DE COMER DOCES O SUFICIENTE PARA TODA A ETERNIDADE, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA HAVER, JÁ QUE NÃO É VOCÊ QUEM PAGA AS MINHAS CONTAS! VAI CUIDAR DA SUA PRÓPRIA VIDA, SE É QUE VOCÊ TEM UMA, POIS PELO VISTO A ÚNICA COISA QUE VOCÊ FAZ É SE ESFREGAR COM UM BANDO DE BISCATEZINHAS QUE SE AUTO-INTITULAM "AS GOSTOSONAS DE HOGWARTS". QUER SABER, JÁ DEU, SUA PRESENÇA ME ENOJA. – disse sem ao menos pegar fôlego e num ímpeto empurrou o botão de parada de emergência, antes mil assaduras do que ficar mais um segundo sequer ao lado do nojento do Malfoy. A carruagem parou e ela desceu de um pulo só, não sabendo como conseguiu tanto agilidade com uma saia daquelas. Começou a andar rápido, não sem antes perceber que Colin a seguia e Malfoy gritava algo do tipo:

- UOU, WEASEL, NÃO PULE TÃO RAPIDO! A RETIRADA DO SEU PESO VOLUPTUOSO QUASE FEZ A CARRUAGEM CAPOTAR!

Gritou de volta.

- MORRA, SEU PROJETO DE COMENSAL.

E retornou sua andança, furiosa. A cada passo um buraco surgia no local em que ela acabara de pisar. Estava meio sem rumo, andava, andava e andava. Seu único desejo era estrangular uma doninha albina.

Colin andava ao seu lado, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas sua respiração o denunciava.

A ruivinha sabia que ele estava inquieto, mas que agüentasse. Uma dose de castigo não faria mal àquele espevitado.

Seus pés já estavam doendo de tanta força que ela fazia ao pisar, claro imaginando que aquilo era a cara do Malfoy. E aí então o amigo não agüentou e disse:

- Gininha, amor, eu sei que você não está em um bom "_time"_, mas será que eu poderia saber para onde estamos indo?

- Onde você está indo eu não sei, mas eu estou voltando para Hogwarts.

- Ternurinha, não é bem querendo atrapalhar esse seu momento, mas já atrapalhando, eu gostaria de te informar que andando em círculos, você não vai chegar nem até a estrada que leva ao castelo, imagine a ele!

A garota virou para o amigo, os olhos faiscando, e então se deu conta! Desde que descera da carruagem, sequer tinham saído do lugar.

Olhou para o loirinho e toda sua raiva começou a ser expelida em forma de grossas lágrimas, logo sentiu um abraço envolvê-la.

- Own, xiii, xiii, não fica assim, princesinha! Calminha, tá? Eu sei que você está um poço de nervos, mas não se preocupa, eu estou aqui.

- Ma-a-a-ass, Co-o-o-lin, - disse em meio ao choro, - po-or-quê quee-e tuu-do acon-on-te-te-ce co-o-o-migo?

- Hey, psiu, não chora assim, engole o choro, engole o choro, que é isso amiga? Essa não é a Gina forte e alegre que eu conheço não! Nada de se abalar com esse idiota, não! Nada disso! Enxuga essas lágrimas, estufa esse peito, encolhe a barriga e vamos agora para Hogsmeade comprar nossas fantasias para arrasar no Baile das Bruxas, nós seremos as tigresas mais gostosas de toda Hogwarts!

A ruiva sorriu, era quase impossível ficar depressiva perto daquele maluco. Ele tinha algo engraçado para dizer a toda hora. Mas ainda assim, a única coisa que realmente queria era sua caminha e claro um caixa de trufas de cereja.

- Não, unf... unf... – disse engolindo as lágrimas. – Eu vou é voltar para Hogwarts, não quero mais saber de baile, nem de fantasia, nem de garotos, nem de nada. Acho que assim que sair de Hogwarts... vou virar sacerdotisa e me voltar a Merlin, não quero mais saber de garotos.

O outro deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Ah, mas depois que esse seu estresse passar, eu dú-vi-do que você não vai querer dar uns beijinhos, ai, Gininha, para com isso, lindinha! Não é assim que a gente resolve os problemas, olhe bem para mim, você tem um exemplo ao seu lado. Se todas as vezes que as pessoas me discriminassem, me chamassem de gay sangue-ruim nojento, eu fosse entrar em depressão, por Merlin, eu já devia estar definhando. Miga, eu sei que não é fácil não ser protótipo. Quando somos um pouco diferentes dos demais as pessoas logo rotulam, mas isso não significa que somos menos ou que devemos baixar a cabeça e deixar tudo para lá. É exatamente nesse momento que devemos seguir adiante, com nossa garra e força, mostrar quão bom podemos ser, mesmo sendo diferentes. Uma Certa vez estava lendo um livro de uma trouxa chamada Burnett que tinha um trecho lindo, mais ou menos assim:

"_Quando as coisas estão horríveis --simplesmente horríveis-- Concentro-me com toda força na idéia de que sou uma princesa. Digo a mim mesma: "Sou uma princesa." Vocês não imaginam como isso ajuda a superar os obstáculos da vida."_

E isso me ajudou tanto amiga. Sinta-se uma princesa, aja como uma princesa, que te clamarão como uma princesa independente do que se seguir.

- Oh, Col, como eu poderia viver sem você? – disse, abraçando o amigo.

- Ai, pára, assim você me deixa encabulada! Dã... Vamos, Hogsmeade nos espera! Bate aqui, bate! – disse mostrando a mão para a amiga.

- Ai, você pode tudo, hein, Creevy!

- Ai, claro, ternurinha, eu sou uma PRINCESA!

**(N.B: Tipo assim: Sou uma Diva! Amei, amei, amei!)**

E então seguiram gargalhando até a estrada principal, a caminho de Hogsmeade. Talvez andar não fosse de todo mal, com certeza estava bem mais feliz, do que ao lado daquele idiota, aguado, metido a gostosão da sonserina.

**..Continua?..**

**---------------------------------------------**

**N.A:** Oi gentê! Olha aí o cap três.. Espero que vocês curtam muito e dêem boas gargalhadas!  
E como todos já devem saber, **FIC COMENTADA é FIC ATUALIZADA bem rápido**! Então não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews e fazer essa autorazinha aqui feliz!  
Bjoks para todos!  
**N.B:** Então? Quem tá com vontade de estapear o Draco um pouquinho? A Cah foi extremamente cruel nesse capítulo com a Ginny? Quem está influenciando ela a ser uma autora má desse jeito, hein? Affeee... Mas vamos, lá, entre para o FAF (Faça uma Autora Feliz) e deixem reviews pra ver se ela fica mais boazinha e coloca action para fazer nossos olhinhos brilharem! Bjus, Nah.


	4. Dolorosas Descobertas

**Perfect Love**

**4. Dolorosas descobertas**

- Ai, Colin, eu nunca pensei que Hogsmead fosse tão longe. De carruagem é tão rápido – reclamou a ruiva cansada.

- Xi, pior que é amiga. Ainda bem que o tempo não está quente, se não, aff, eu estaria mortinho da silva.

- Pelo menos você está de calça, pior sou eu com essa saia. Olha só isso – disse apontando para várias manchas vermelhas entre as pernas.

- Oh, minha linda! Vamos nos sentar um pouquinho e vou te ensinar um feitiço ótimo para assaduras. A gente nunca sabe quando vai acontecer conosco, principalmente se você é um cara que gosta de caras – e gargalhou.

- Creevy, decididamente você não vale nada! – ela foi sentar próxima à um enorme carvalho, admirando a vista para Hogsmead.

Era uma vila tão singela e ao mesmo tempo acolhedora. As placas da Zonk's e Três Vassouras reluziam com o toque do sol. O silêncio pairou sobre eles. Os únicos sons vinham dos bichos e da respiração ofegante de Gina que tratava de se acalmar.

- Vem cá, minha linda, me deixa dar um jeito nisso – Colin apontou a varinha para as coxas da moça e com uma aceno murmurou "_Hipoglosium". _Na mesma hora uma substância branca apareceu na pele da ruiva e foi completamente absorvida.

Um sussurro de alívio foi ouvido.

- Nossa, Col, isso é perfeito. Você vai ter que me ensinar.

- Agora?

- Claro, já. Por sua culpa não comi nenhum chocolate hoje, pensa que esqueci? – disse empunhando o dedo ameaçadoramente.

- Tá bom, ruivinha - o loiro ergueu os braços. – Desisto! Olha o que eu não faço por você? Agora eu deveria estar na casa dos gritos num piquenique romântico e aqui estou prestes a te ensinar um feitiço de assadura. Oh, Gosh, o que não fazemos pelos amigos?

E pegou a mão da garota demonstrando o movimento curvilíneo que devia ser desempenhado pela varinha enquanto o encanto era pronunciado.

Ficaram nesse impasse por alguns minutos, Gina tentando desenvolver o novo feitiço, em meio à gargalhadas, até finalmente conseguir um perfeito _"Hipoglosium"_.

- Agora, é melhor irmos comprar a fantasia. Eu sei que você está doido para dar uns amassos no Zackie e já foi punido o suficiente, por hora, devo acrescentar – riu da cara que o amigo fez.

- Uhh, graças a Merlin, meu charmoso glúteo já estava ficando roxo por ter que ficar sentado nesse chão duro.

E seguiram pela estradinha, ansiosos para chegar logo à Vila.

* * *

- Draco, como você consegue ser tão idiota? – perguntou Zabini estressado.

- Blaise, dá um tempo, ok?

- Ok. Vou te dar o maior tempo do mundo. Enquanto você não se desculpar com a Gina e o Colin, você pode esquecer que somos amigos – e saiu puxando Annia.

"_Por Sly, Zabine está tão dramático quanto um Lufa, o que será que essa loura fez com ele? Eu, Draco Malfoy, pedir desculpas a Weasel e ao gay? Ele só pode estar confundido." _E saiu pelas ruas de Hogsmead.

* * *

A dupla de grifinórios parou em frente ao bar de Madame Rosmerta.

- E agora, Col? Aonde vamos?

- Gininha, minha flor, sinceramente eu gostaria de ficar com você até acharmos sua fantasia arrasadora, mas eu preciso urgentemente ser sugado pela boca de um determinado Corvinal, ok?

- Poxa, Col, você vai me deixar sozinha? – indagou fazendo beicinho.

- Mas você não combinou com Annia?

- Ah, mas agora ela está com Blaise e Malfoy, e por Merlin, eu prefiro fazer compras com a Murta que Geme a ver aquela tripa oxigenada de novo.

- Chérie, eu sei que você preza muito minha companhia, mas tio Col aqui – disse apontando espalhafatosamente para si mesmo - realmente precisa ir, você tem bom gosto suficiente para escolher uma ótima fantasia sozinha. Te deixo na Planet Witch, procuro Annia e digo que você a espera por lá, e então seguirei para o meu fabuloso encontro, tudo bem?

- Arght, seu tarado, será que você não poderia passar um dia sem ter uma sessão "caliente"?

- Na verdade, não! Sério, ternurinha, você realmente precisa de umas sessões também, te garanto que seu nível de estresse cairia consideravelmente.

- Merlin, você só pensa "naquilo", Creevy.

- Bem, eu penso em muitas outras "coisitas" também – disse pervertido enquanto puxava a amiga rumo à loja.

- Col, estava pensando, o que você acha que combina mais comigo: preto, vermelho ou roxo?

- Hum, você sabe que eu adoro um vermelhão e ficaria ótimo em você, sua pele pálida é perfeita para um encarnado. O roxo ia dar um realce nos seus cabelos, mas eu prefiro o preto.

- Hum, você está me dizendo por que preto disfarça a gordura, né?

- Lá vem você. Não é isso, é que um pretinho básico é T-U-D-O. E se você está querendo arrasar corações como eu acho que você está, o preto é perfeito. Sem contar que por ser uma cor neutra poderemos fazer altas variações. Além do mais eu jamais imaginaria Morgana de outra cor que não fosse preto.

- Ah, Col, não tenho a menor vocação para ser Morgana, eu estava brincando, sei lá, acho que vou só por um vestido, uma máscara e pronto. Não tenho o menor jeito de mulher fatal.

- De jeito nenhum! Pode comprar o vestido preto mais sexy que você encontrar que eu vou te deixar tão linda que os restos mortais dela vão se contorcer de tanta inveja. E nem discorde.

A ruiva ficou calada, era impossível se imaginar mais sensual do que a própria Morgana, mas já havia presenciado os milagres de Colin e quem sabe Merlin não estivesse a seu favor. Não custava tentar.

- Chegamos – disse o loiro apontado para a placa rosa-choque da Planet Witch.

- Então, tá. Divirta-se! E arrasa lá, tigrão – sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto o abraçava.

- Tchau, bonequinha - disse enquanto saltava um beijo no ar para a amiga.

A ruiva se virou para entrar na loja:

- Só mais uma coisa, princesa, você está totalmente equivocada, Draco Malfoy pode ser tudo, menos uma tripa oxigenada, sei que você nunca notou, mas ele é muito GOSTOSO – disse de uma forma afetada.

- COLIN CREEVY... –Gina sorriu ao ver o amigo sumir dali tão rápido como se aparatasse, aquele Colin não tinha jeito.

* * *

"Ai, ai... O que essa ruiva não me faz fazer? Agora eu já poderia estar nos braços do Zackie, ah, mas quando eu jogar ele na grama, ele vai ver só... Acho até que essa demora está sendo positiva, assim ele vai morrer de saudades. Gosh, por onde aquela loira mal-amada anda, hein? Como pode alguém ter o tesudo do Blaise nas mãos e não dar um trato nele? Bem.. um trato não, é pouco demais pro patamar do Zabine, seria 'o trato'!!!" Pensava enquanto se dirigia a passos largos para o Madame Puddifoot... Com certeza Annia estaria ali, afinal era onde se esperava que todos os "casais modelo e melosos" de Hoggy estivessem. Aonde que ele, Colin Creevy ia perder uma tarde linda daquelas num lugar cheio de gente, onde não poderia simplesmente dar nem um beijo mais ousado? Jamais.

Chegou à casa de chá, e nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de tirar o gorro, avistou logo a cabeleira loira da amiga e seguiu direto. Não queria perder mais tempo, a única coisa que ele não esperava, era ver seu amantíssimo Zackie, na mesa ao lado atracado na boca de uma magricela.

Respirou fundo. Olhou para amiga segurando as lágrimas e a raiva. Tudo que queria era o chão abrindo e o engolindo, mas não iria dar o gostinho para aquele cretino, mesmo morrendo por dentro ia mostrar que era melhor do que qualquer sirigaita morena.

"Calma, calma, respira, inspira..." Era só o que conseguia pensar. A vontade de quebrar a cara daqueles dois era imensa, mas não ia fazer isso, ele era uma diva e não ia descer do salto por causa de um idiota qualquer, mas que ficasse bem claro aquele corvinal ia sentir o gosto da ira de Colin Creevy, isso ele ia. Não ali, não agora.

Olhou para o casal de amigos à sua frente, eles o olhavam em retorno, atônitos, a moça abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele sorriu para fazê-la calar e disse em alto e bom som:

- Blaise, querido, eu sei que a companhia da minha loirinha favorita é fantástica, mas por hora você vai ter que ceder, Gininha está nos esperando lá na Pink Witch – e puxou a mão da moça fazendo-a levantar.

Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não ia conseguir ficar mais nem um segundo do lado daquele nojento "bi", sem dizer-lhe umas boas verdades. Saiu puxando a amiga na velocidade da luz consigo, dando tempo apenas de ela dar um leve sorriso de "não tenho culpa" para o namorado antes da porta fechar com um estrondo atrás dos dois.

Já na rua finalmente o loiro abriu a boca.

- Annia, não quero conversar sobre isso! Ele vai me pagar, mas por agora não posso fazer nada, então simplesmente vamos comprar nossas fantasias e arrasar, Gina está nos esperando.

Seguiram em silêncio até a loja para encontrar a ruiva.

* * *

Gina estava perdida entre tantas roupas e acessórios. Tudo que mais desejava era Colin ali com ela. Com certeza o amigo a ajudaria com a melhor escolha. Por que cargas d´água aquela criatura tinha que ser tão sexualmente pervertida que não podia passar uma tarde sequer com ela, numas comprinhas básicas?

Mas no fundo ficava feliz pelo amigo, pelo menos um dos dois estava tendo sorte em relacionamentos, desde que só tinha Harry Potter na cabeça e uns 5 kg a mais havia se tornado um perfeito fracasso amoroso.

Não entendia como todas aquelas garotas trocavam de namorado mais rápido do que se diz "oi", e ela só conseguia espécimes raras tipo Longbottom.

Merlin andava tão injusto. Ou apenas ocupado demais para olhar uma ruiva, sardenta e gorda. Ainda hoje se perguntava o motivo pelo qual havia nascido com aqueles quadris? E ainda tinha gente que dizia que não pensava duas vezes em querer quadris e coxas torneadas como as de Gina, enquanto tudo que ela desejava era ter as pernas tão finas quanto duas batatinhas fritas do Mc Bruxo´s.

Nada ali iria servir nela, tudo naquela loja parecia ter sido feito para garotas tipo barbie. No mínimo nem tamanho 42 eles fabricavam. E se sentiriam ofendidos com uma balofa como ela querendo estragar seus modelitos perfeitamente desenhados para as tábuas de plantão.

Só não saia correndo porque tinha combinado esperar Annia ali. Aquela loja a fazia sentir-se péssima e as vendedoras nojentas olhando-a ironicamente estavam-na deixando aterrorizada.

Foi com alívio que virou ao ouvir os sininhos da porta da loja tocar, em tempo de ver um Colin com olhar abatido e Annia com cara de enterro como acompanhante.

A garota esperou a dupla recém-chegada se aproximar para alvejá-los de perguntas:

- O que houve? Por que essas caras? Colin, porque você está aqui? Cadê o Zackie e o Blasie? Não me digam que foi a anta do Malfoy de novo?

Os dois continuavam calados.

- Gente, o que aconteceu? Alguém se machucou? Algum novo ataque? Meus irmãos? Gente, pelo amor de Merlin falem alguma coisa!!!

- Gininha, mon chèr, se você respirasse entre uma frase e outra poderíamos responder seu interrogatório. Sua família está ótima, agora fique calma e preste atenção porque eu não vou repetir, nem quero nada de sentimentos de compaixão depois, ok? – disse Colin.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça em afirmação.

- Bem, eu estou aqui por que a partir de agora sou a solteiro mais cobiçado de Hoggy. O meu amado estava atracado na boca de uma morena nojenta e magricela na Madame Puddifoot, e eu estou à caça novamente. Não se preocupe, estou ótimooo! – acrescentou ao ver que a amiga ia falar algo. – Aquele safado vai se arrepender, mas tudo bem. Então, mãos a obra, que seremos as gatas mais gatas desta escola. Não quero arrasar, agora eu quero humilhar!

Ginny e Annia trocaram olhares intrigados, nunca ouviram Colin falar daquela forma. Certo que às vezes ele era um pouco convencido, mas nunca naquele tom arrogante.

Bem, agora parecia diferente, um coração partido pode acabar transformando humanitários em sádicos.

E decididamente, Colin Creevy podia ser o melhor.

- Garotas, deixem de baixo astral, vamos colocar essa loja abaixo e sairemos daqui deslumbrantes. Nada como umas comprinhas para renovar o meu humor.

E as duas o olharam como se ele fosse um louco. Mas a loucura estava apenas começando. Colin correu como um tufão em direção aos cabides.

E puxava as peças velozmente fazendo caras e bocas de desagrado. Sinceramente nunca pensou que um dia isso pudesse acontecer, mas ele estava conseguindo ficar tão nojento quanto Draco Malfoy, e olha que isso não é pouca coisa não.

Ela teria que fazer alguma coisa ou não iria conseguir sair dali com nenhuma roupa linda e jamais conseguiria arrasar com Colin naquele estado. O jeito era deixar o fogo Weasley emanar das profundezas.

- Colin Creevy, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele a olhou como se ela fosse louca. – Não adianta fazer essas caras para mim - prosseguiu – eu sei que o Zackie foi um salafrário, mas não vou deixar você virar um mal-amado, nojentinho, só porque está de coração partido. E olha que disso eu entendo bem! Claro que não quero te ver morrendo de depressão, esse papel já é meu e ninguém toma! Só que também fingir que nada aconteceu quando na verdade você está ai morrendo por dentro, sem a menor razão não vai adiantar nada. Você é lindo, estiloso, gostoso e super sexy, quem perdeu foi aquele idiota!

- Mas, Gina... – disse com os olhos marejados.

- Mas, Gina nada! – cortou o amigo. – Você é tudo de bom! E se fosse hetero, eu te agarrava, você bem sabe disso! Vem cá vem – disse puxando ele para um abraço desajeitado. – Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você e ele é que é um idiota, viu? A culpa não é sua!

- Gi-gi-gi-ni-ni-nha... – disse choroso – ele me en-ga-noou.

- Tudo bem. Você vai morrer por causa disso? Foi o primeiro pé na bunda que você levou na vida? Pelo Santo Merlin!

- Não.

- Então pronto. Deixa isso pra lá, agora quero meu amigo lindo, o amor da minha vida, me ajudando a ficar super gata, ok? – disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do rosto do rapaz.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, enquanto Annia corria para um abraço em trio.

- Ah, parou a palhaçada! – disse Col, com voz animada – Vamos nos produzir.

E começou a rever todas as roupas que ele havia crucificado antes mesmo de realmente avaliar. Gina correu logo para o lado do amigo, antes que o estresse pós-chifre voltasse, não que estivesse realmente empolgada com esse baile, mas não custava nada, talvez essa fosse uma oportunidade de desencalhar e quem sabe tirar Harry de seus pensamentos.

- Ah, gente! Nessa loja não tem nada interessante!

- Tem sim. Colin! Para de ser chato! E olhe direito.

- Aiii, Gina...

- Gente, eu já decidi! – disse a loira – Eu vou de elfa! – e exibiu um vestido rodado com o corpete branco e a saia em vários tons de verde que combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de cabelo. O decote, bem discreto, parecia ser feito para o corpo da loira. Com certeza ela iria deixar Zabine de queixo caído.

- Annia! Realmente, essa está a sua cara! Para completar, acho que você deveria procurar um colar dourado com algumas esmeraldas, brinco pequeno e uma sandália rasteira trançada na canela, vai ficar perfeito! Deixe a make-up e o cabelo comigo!

A loira sorriu em concordância, enquanto Gina continuava desanimada. Olhava e olhava e olhava, não encontrava nada que combinasse com seu biótipo, parecia ser completamente impossível algo lhe cair como uma luva.

O rapaz viu a cara de desmotivada da amiga, e disse:

- Agora, vamos nos concentrar na minha diva!

E Gina já estava se encaminhando para as calças. Não ia conseguir encontrar nada para si mesmo, era melhor Colin se concentrar nele.

- Ei, aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

- Estou indo para a outra parte da loja! Procurar sua fantasia, oras!

- Minha fantasia? E quem disse que vamos procurar minha fantasia? Ela já está pronta há tempos, chérie!

- Ah é? Então porque você disse que íamos nos concentrar na sua diva?

- Será que eu vou ter que explicar tudo, sua ruiva burra! Quem mais pode ser minha diva se não você? Ai ai...

- Colin Creevy, da próxima vez que você ousar me chamar de "ruiva burra" não sobrará mais nem um fio desse seu cabelo oxigenado para contar a história – disse com um largo sorriso. – Agora deixemos de papo, que a "sua" diva já está ficando sem saco.

- Sua metida! Vamos, venha cá, quero que você experimente todos esses! – falou enquanto entregava uma dúzia de vestidos pretos de todos os tamanhos e formas para a ruiva e se encaminhavam para a cabine de prova.

Colin puxou uma cadeira de frente ao vestuário, e conjurou algumas revistas enquanto esperava Gina vestir cada uma das peças de forma enfadonha. Ele já havia achado o modelo perfeito para a ruiva: um longo, seda preta, frente única, completamente devasso. As costas da ruiva ficariam toda nua e de quebra um decote enorme expondo o colo sardento da moça. Justo até a cintura e descendo de forma sutil pelos quadris, disfarçando perfeitamente as coxas que a amiga jurava ser um problema. O vestido no fundo era bem simples. O que faria a diferença era a deslumbrante beleza que a moça teimava em esconder, ou pior jurava não ter. E claro, nunca iria perder a oportunidade de lhe encher a paciência, obrigando-a a vestir todos aqueles outros vestidos. Afinal, Gina odiava experimentar roupas. Continha o sorriso, cada vez que ela saia da cabine jurando estar parecendo um bolo de noiva, ou um trasgo arrumado ou uma rolha de poço com babadinhos.

Depois de meia-hora de tortura a ruiva se deu por vencida.

- Colin, é sério! Aqui não tem nada para mim! Por favor, vamos embora? Já me senti gordamente humilhada por um ano inteiro! Não quero mais experimentar nada! Desisto dessa porcaria de baile, da idiotice de tentar! Harry jamais vai olhar para mim e caso olhe, será para sorrir, afinal, tudo que eu vesti só demonstrou o tanto que sou ridícula.

- Ah, chérie, se acalme! Na verdade já achei sua roupa perfeita! E é um presente meu! Está aqui comigo, disse apontando a sacola finamente embalada - Gina avançou, ele agarrou o pacote. – Nem tente! Você só vai ver no dia do baile!

- Creevy, você me fez de idiota?

- Bem, digamos que descontei o fato de você ter feito meu lindo glúteo sofrer horrorosos hematomas naquele chão duro, hoje mais cedo.

- Colin! Seu cretino! – disse brava, dando socos leves no amigo.

- Ah, Gina, eu jamais iria perder a oportunidade de te ver experimentando todas aquelas coisas.

- Certo, mas agora deixa eu ver o que você escolheu para mim.

- Na-na-ni-na-não!

- Mas eu tenho o direito, sou eu quem vai vestir!

- Bem, você verá no dia.

A ruiva botou um bico emburrado. E disse:

- Eu não vou vestir sem ver, do jeito que você é escandaloso!

- Então quer dizer que você não confia no meu gosto? – disse fingindo escândalo.

- Ok. DESISTO! Você venceu! Agora pelo amor de Merlin, vamos comer alguma coisa, que já estou roxa de fome, cadê a Annia?

- Por acaso é aquela ali embaixo daquele amontoado de sacolas?

Foram até a amiga e Gina pegou alguns pacotes para ajudar o exagero que a loira teimava em chamar de compras e seguiram para o Três Vassouras.

- Ainda bem que a gente conseguiu comprar tudo, né? Agora vou poder passar o resto da tarde com Blaise – disse suspirando.

- Ok, Annia, todos sabemos que você está apaixonada, que é completamente correspondida e que seu namorado é um tesão, mas será que por gentileza você poderia respeitar o momento "rejeição" do Col e não comentar sobre isso?

- Eh, tá azeda, hein?

- Nem tanto, apenas faminta, vamos logo!

- O que ela tem? – perguntou a loira pro amigo.

- Estressada, porque não deixei que ela visse a "roupa arraso" que ela vai usar no baile!

- Ah, explicado! – e os dois seguiram a ruiva apressada e mal-humorada.

* * *

Gina entrou quase correndo no bar, nem olhou para quem já estava lá dentro. Tratou logo de sentar em uma mesa no canto, perto do porta-jornal.

Colin e Annia entraram logo em seguida, a loira avistou o namorado mais no fundo com Malfoy e um outro sonserino que a ruiva não conhecia, deu adeus aos amigos e foi sentar-se com eles.

Madame Rosmerta, logo chegou para atendê-los e Gina pediu seu chocolate quente e uma cerveja amanteigada para o amigo.

- Então, você vai me contar ou não?

- Contar o que? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Ora contar o que? Contar o que eu vou vestir, claro!

- Bem, ainda é essa história? Ai ai, com licença, que isso já está me enfadando. E levantou pegando um jornal, fingindo ler, para deixar à ruivinha ainda mais irritada.

Gina bufou! Passados, cinco minutos de martírio resolveu folhear um exemplar antigo da Witch Girl, tomando seu chocolate quente, recém trazido por Madame Rosmerta.

Quando realmente estava se concentrando em como perder 5kg em 2 dias:

- Gininhaaaa!!!!

- Que é Creevy?

- Deixa de ser emburrada, encontrei a maneira perfeita de me vingar daquele energúmeno.

- Hum, e qual seria? – disse sem emoção.

- Olha isso – apontou para o profeta diário.

Um quadradinho brega, escrito:

"**Recadinhos do Coração"**

"**Sou um rapaz amigável, sofisticado, simpático, educado, gosto de andar ao ar livre, adoro animais. Prático esportes. Bilíngüe. Atencioso. Compreensivo. Loiro, alto, esbelto. Procuro companhia para o Baile das Bruxas na Escola de Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Interessadas mandar fotos.**

**Ass: Coração Solitário"**

- Não acredito Col, você vai apelar para isso?

- Pode acreditar! Ah vou sim, e você vai me ajudar. Agora mesmo!

- Eu não vou ser complacente nessa loucura!

- Ah, vai sim! Ou então, nada de produção perfeita para o Baile das Bruxas.

- Seu chantagista!

- Aprendi com a melhor. Agora vamos direto para o castelo! – e saiu puxando a menina apenas dando tempo para ela depositar os sicles em pagamento do chocolate e da cerveja amanteigada sobre a mesa.

E seguiram para a carruagem.

Dia estranho. Porta de abertura para tempos mais estranhos ainda.

* * *

**N.A: **Oi gente! Mais um capítulo dessa ficzinha louca! Espero que vc´s gostem! Desculpem pela demora! Não está tão quanto deveria, mas dá pro gasto! Bjoss

Ah, e fic comentada, é fic atualizada! ;)... Mesmo com demora! ehehehehehe

**N.B:** Nyaaaa! Tava com saudades dessa fic e aposto que vocês também. Ver a Gina estressada e com complexo de peso é algo que você não encontra em qualquer local. Então, vamos lá pessoal, incentivem a Cah xuxuzinho a continuar escrevendo e nos presentear com cenas engraçadas e futuros momentos pra lá de _caliente_, como diria o Col.


End file.
